The Cooking Lesson
by Luckylyn
Summary: Angel's simple cooking lesson with Cordy leads to something more.


Cordy woke up feeling glorious but that quickly faded since she woke up alone. She would have thought last night was a dream except for the fact that she was naked in Angel's bed. But where was Angel?

--

It all started with a cooking lesson. Cordelia had wanted to impress the new guy she'd been seeing and had offered to cook him dinner. Although Matt fit all of Cordy's requirements, she couldn't get all that excited about the relationship. This dinner she wanted to prepare was going to be the test. Either the chemistry would be there or it wouldn't. She realized she might be breaking up with him.

Cordy browbeat Angel into teaching her something simple she could make for Matt. He hadn't wanted to do it, but she had a pretty bad vision earlier that day. After that, Angel was incapable of telling her no. They had the hotel to themselves. The others all had plans for the evening. Cordy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Angel studied her as she sat there.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Cordy said. "You worry too much."

"The visions are getting worse aren't they?" Angel asked.

Cordy replied, "I thought this was a cooking lesson not an interrogation."

She stood up and walked next to Angel who was standing by the stove.

"So what are we making?" Cordy asked.

"As requested something simple," Angel said opening the refrigerator and taking out various things.

"It's that chicken I made you guys the other night," Angel said.

"Matt will love that," Cordy said.

Angel frowned and said, "You're pretty serious about this guy aren't you?"

"I could be," Cordy said. "He's rich, ambitious, smart, and gorgeous. He's so much fun to hang out with, but…"

"What?"

"He's perfect, but I feel like sometimes there's something missing," Cordy said.

Angel hid his smile from her as Cordy continued, "I just don't feel that connection with him, and I should. He's all the things I thought I wanted."

"If it's not right, why the dinner?"

"Cause I really want to give him a chance," Cordy said.

"You can't force it you know," Angel said. "That connection is either there or it isn't." He was watching her intensely, and she found herself staring right back.

Cordy was feeling this pull towards him that lately was becoming a common occurrence. But she shouldn't be feeling this way about a man she could never have. He was Buffy's and even if that weren't true there was the curse to think about. Angel was starting to lean towards her, but Cordy broke the eye contact.

"You want some wine?" Cordy asked grabbing a bottle.

"Sure," Angel said.

He looked as shook up as she felt, but Cordy figured it was her imagination. She poured herself and Angel some wine. Then she handed him a glass. As he took as sip, he never took his eyes off her. Cordy took a big gulp of her wine.

"So let's get started on the lesson," Cordy said.

Angel began explaining the recipe. Cordy insisted that she would remember it, but Angel made her write the instructions down. They bickered and laughed during the lesson, but then things got out of hand. Cordy didn't know who started it but one minute they were bickering and the next they were having a food fight. They were both covered in flour. Cordy had lettuce in her hair and Angel's shirt was covered with wine.

Cordy was about to throw some left over egg salad at Angel but he called, "Truce?"

"Okay," Cordy said putting down the egg salad.

They both took in the wreck that was the kitchen.

Cordy said, "I'm just going to get some take out and pretend I cooked it tomorrow."

"We'd better clean up," Angel said sounding a bit deflated.

The mention of Cordy's dinner with Matt seemed to fill the room with tension. Not talking Cordelia and Angel began cleaning up the kitchen. Then she slipped on something spilled on the floor and Angel caught her. Angel accidentally had his hand on her breast and quickly let her go.

"Sorry," Angel said unable to look at her.

"It's okay," Cordy said.

Angel's eyes flashed, "It's not okay."

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Cordelia was stunned at first, but she was kissing him back. Hands were everywhere. The rest of the world was nonexistent as far as they were concerned. It wasn't until she felt a cold hill on her back that Cordy gathered her senses and pulled away. At some point, Angel had gotten her shirt off, and she was only wearing her bra and jeans. She took in Angel's appearance and his shirt was open. He looked so forlorn since she pulled away from him.

"We can't do this," Cordy said putting her shirt back on.

"You want me as much as I want you, " Angel said.

She didn't bother denying that, "It's not that simple. There are other people involved."

Angel was angry, "You said you didn't feel anything with Matt, but you feel something with me."

"When I said other people were involved I wasn't thinking of Matt," Cordy hesitated. "I was thinking of Buffy."

It was Angel's turn to hesitate, "I've moved on from Buffy. I thought you knew that."

"You still love her."

"I'm always going to love her."

Cordy hadn't realized until that moment how much her heart had belonged to Angel. Her heart was breaking. Sure Angel wanted her but that was just an attraction. Buffy was the one he really wanted. Feeling lost and a million times lonelier Cordelia starting walking out of the kitchen, but Angel moved too quickly and blocked her path.

"Just let me go," Cordy said tears welling up in her eyes.

Angel caressed her cheek and said, "I'm not in love with her." He gave her a quick kiss and continued, "I'm always going to love her but not they way I did. You're the one I want."

Resting his forehead against her forehead, "I love you Cordy and I…"

Angel didn't get to finish his sentence because Cordy was kissing him. He pulled her closer to him and lost himself in their kiss. Angel grabbed her and placed her on the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around his back and got his shirt off. Angel took her shirt off and unclasped her bra. His tongue played with her nipple as she moaned. Then he moved to her other breast. He unzipped her jeans and slipped his hands inside her panties.

Cordy came out of her fog long enough to ask, "The Curse?" Angel fingered her, and she moaned.

"I may not be able to have perfect happiness, but I can make you happy," he said and then he kissed her. He stroked her enough to bring her to the edge, but he would not let her come.

"Angel please, "Cordy begged.

He smiled and then lifted her off the kitchen counter. Cordelia protested, but Angel carried her upstairs to his bedroom and then placed her on his bed. Cordy took off the rest of her clothes as she watched Angel take off his. She was kneeling on his bed as he stood in front of her finally naked. Angel stood there proudly as Cordy looked her fill, and then he was kissing her again. She lay down on the bed as Angel kissed his way down her body. He gently pushed her legs further apart and kissed her inner thigh. His kissed his way to her center. Her hands were playing with her breasts, and he made her come. When it was over they were laying side by side on his bed. He was holding her in his arms. Cordy was caressing his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could give back to you what you just gave me," Cordy said.

"Having you in my arms is enough," Angel said.

It was a long and wonderful night before Cordelia and Angel fell asleep. Cordy woke up feeling glorious but that quickly faded since she woke up alone. She would have thought last night was a dream except for the fact that she was naked in Angel's bed. But where was Angel? She got out of his bed and put on his shirt. She was about to go looking for him when he entered the room carrying a trey with food on it.

"I thought we'd try breakfast in bed," He said placing the tray on his bed. Angel sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cordy on to his lap.

"I love you too," She said before she kissed him.

**The End**


End file.
